


A Different Kind of Workout

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pilates leads to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't own Grimm or make any monetary gain.  
> Unbeta'd and a oneshot.

Nick watches Monroe do his Pilates every morning. He pretends he’s not doing it, sits at the table pretending to read the paper as he eats breakfast. But his eyes always wander over the top of the page to settle on Monroe’s sweaty body. He loves the way Monroe’s shirt sticks to his chest. He gets a better view when he walks in and has a glass of water. Monroe always leans back against the counter, without fail. That’s usually the time Nick gets up, turning around, and sets his dishes in the sink – a clever little move to snag a quick glance at the way Monroe’s shorts (or pants, depending on the day) cling to his lower half.

On Nick’s day off – the first one in about three weeks – he sleeps in. He groans when he wakes up, seeing his clock lit up with the time – 7:45. Monroe would be finishing his Pilates soon. _Damn_. He drags himself out of bed, runs a hand through his hair, and heads into the bathroom. As he’s brushing his teeth, he realizes that he could still go downstairs and catch that quick glimpse as Monroe gets his glass of water. That man works like clockwork. Nick laughs at the pun. His days really just aren’t the same without that little show every morning.

When he walks to the living room, he’s surprised to find Monroe still on his Pilates machine. He stands at the threshold, hiding slightly, watching Monroe’s body move with the machine. Monroe’s body stretches out, shirt – damp with sweat – sticking to his chest. It leaves a little less to Nick’s imagination as it rides up a bit, exposing a little of Monroe’s belly. Nick’s breath catches in his throat. The way Monroe starts moving, Nick’s got one hell of a view, and if he didn’t know better, he’d swear Monroe was doing this on purpose. Nick bites his lip, trying not to let any moans slips passed his lips. He knows Monroe would hear even the most strangled of moans.

“Like what you see?” Monroe’s voice comes out as more of a growl.

“Huh?” _Oh shit!_ Nick practically jumps out of his skin.

“You really think I didn’t know you’ve been standing there for the last ten minutes.”

“Uh…umm…” Nick stammers, completely embarrassed.

“And do you really think I haven’t caught you looking before? You always try and sneak a peek over the newspaper, and again when I get a glass of water.” He sits up, lips curled into a smug grin. With the back of his hand he wipes the sweat from his forehead. “To think they made you a detective.” He chuckles.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nick tries to brush it off, but the deep blush on his cheeks is a dead giveaway.

Monroe shakes his head. “Maybe I’ll start doing hot yoga here…but you probably couldn’t handle _that_.”

Nick narrows his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. “Oh, I couldn’t?” He does his best to gather up a little confidence and walks toward Monroe. “I sent the heads of two reapers back to their boss and you think I can’t handle a little blutbad work out?” He stands, straddling Monroe’s legs, looking down at him with a grin.

“I don’t think you could handle _this_ blutbad’s work out.” Monroe smirks.

Nick scoffs. “Oh please. Yoga and Pilates? What’re you a chick?” Nick teases, knowing full well what he’s doing to Monroe.

Monroe jumps up, without a word, and grabs Nick by the hips, forcing him back until he’s bent over the arm of the sofa. A growl rumbles deep in his chest as his eyes begin to turn red. Nick spreads his legs, letting Monroe get closer. He pushes his hips up, _just so_. His heart is beating like a jackhammer. Nick’s skin is becoming tacky with a light layer of sweat, his arousal becoming increasingly more obvious to Monroe.

Monroe can’t handle it anymore. He leans down and kisses Nick, hard and fast. His hands grip Nick’s hips hard enough to bruise, but Nick doesn’t care. Nick’s hands slide up Monroe’s chest and over his shoulder. His fingers tangle in the curls of Monroe’s hair, tugging. He wraps his legs around Monroe, pulling their hips closer together. Monroe beings to stand, without breaking the kiss, and pulls Nick with him. He picks Nick up like he’s as light as a feather, carries him upstairs, and lays him on the bed.

As Nick lies there, he can’t tear his eyes off Monroe. He watches as the other man pulls off his shirt, tossing it aside. The early morning sun creeps through the blinds, making the sweat on Monroe’s body glisten, highlighting all the toned muscles, every curve, every line. His eyes glow red as he takes a few steps forward, then kneels down on the bed. He covers Nick’s body, situating his groin over one of his lover’s thighs. His lips are quick to find Nick’s neck, covering as much skin as he can, nipping and sucking. Nick lets his hands explore Monroe’s body, wandering over toned muscles, then lingering at the waist of his shorts. Monroe’s hands do some exploring too, finding their way under his shirt. Nick pushes himself up, letting Monroe pull off his shirt.

Monroe marvels over the body that’s slowly being exposed. He’d seen Nick shirtless before, but never like this. The times before were to care for him, patch him up after some run-ins with various wesen. But this time, Monroe could let his gaze linger. He follows as Nick lays back down, his eyes still glued to the body beneath him. He lays his head on Nick’s chest, cheek nuzzling the hair on his chest. One of his hands runs up and down Nick’s side, eventually moving down to his thigh. The big, strong, meticulous hand squeezing his thigh makes Nick moan and buck his hips up.

Monroe centers himself over Nick, his weight bearing down _just so_. He can’t keep his hips from moving, trying to find a little friction. He’s wanted this so badly, for so long. Broken sounds fall from Nick’s lips as Monroe slips a hand beneath his pajama bottoms. Nick’s eyes slam shut as he throws his head back. The way Monroe flicks his wrist drives Nick completely mad. Soon Nick is pushing Monroe’s hand away, telling him he wants this to last.

Nick slips his hands beneath Monroe’s shorts and pushes at the fabric. With a little wiggling around, Monroe slips off both his shorts and his boxers. Nick’s eyes practically bulge right out of his head as he eyes Monroe’s body. He keeps staring, practically drooling. He’s slightly hesitant to ditch his pajama bottoms, suddenly feeling inadequate. But then Monroe kisses him, not lustfully like before, this time it’s slow and sweet. He lets Monroe tug off the bit of fabric and toss it to the floor. The way Monroe kisses him and touches him is nothing like any other lover he’s been with. He feels drawn to Monroe, like a magnet.

Their bodies fit together almost perfectly. Monroe looks down into Nick’s eyes; they’re brighter now, the morning sun making them shimmer. He can’t help but think how perfect Nick is, can’t help but revel in the sight of him. He takes his time with Nick. It’s tough; it’s been far too long since Monroe’s really been with anyone, at least anyone so special to him. His hands start to shake so he fists them in the sheets on either side of Nick’s head. Nick seems to notice and he runs his hands, lightly, up and down Monroe’s sides. It seems to calm him down.

They kiss for a while, slow, passionate, really getting to know the feel of each other. Their hands continue to explore, touch, caress. Nick wraps his legs around Monroe, pulling him closer, and bucks his hips up. Monroe lets out a deep growl that makes Nick’s body tremble. Nick whispers, “I want you,” and Monroe fists his hands more tightly in the sheets. He’s not sure what it is about him, but he’d gladly roll over and show his belly for that infuriating raven-haired Grimm.

Monroe takes a few deep breaths, making sure the wolf is in check. He shifts his weight to the side a bit and leans on his elbow. He runs his other hand down Nick’s chest, stomach. Nick just lays back, relishing every touch, caress, kiss. Monroe’s fingers wrap around Nick’s cock and he goes back to flicking his wrist in _that_ way that drove Nick insane mere minutes ago. Monroe kisses down Nick’s body, hand still tugging.

Nick whines when Monroe’s hand does stop, but lets out a husky moan when that hand is replaced by the wet heat of Monroe’s mouth. Monroe wraps his lips around the head, alternating between sucking and running his tongue along the slit. He keeps his hand moving, coinciding with his mouth. As he relaxes the muscles in his throat, he takes Nick deeper. His hand moves to Nick’s thigh, squeezing, massaging. It’s not long before Nick’s crying out his lover’s name. His whole body shakes, trembles. Monroe works him through it, planting light kisses over his belly, then working his way up Nick’s body.

Nick’s lips curl into a little smile; there’s a flush decorating his cheeks and chest. He nuzzles the crook of Monroe’s neck. He can feel Monroe’s erection pressing against his thigh. He gives Monroe’s shoulder a light push, then moves to straddle his hips. Nick grinds his hips down against Monroe’s. Monroe lets out a groan with a hint of a growl under his breath.  His hands grab Nick’s hips, pulling him down as he pushes his hips up. Nick drags his nails down Monroe’s chest and belly. He wiggles his body down and presses kisses over Monroe’s body along the way.

Nick wastes no time teasing and goes right for it. His fingers wrap around the base as he does his best to practically swallow Monroe whole. Monroe throws his head back, eyes becoming a deep crimson, teeth and nails becoming sharp. Nick does this thing with his tongue that Monroe swears should be illegal.  He presses the tip of his tongue to the sensitive part right under the head and Monroe howls in delight. Soon, Monroe comes with a deep moan. His chest heaves as he pants, trying to catch his breath. He reaches for Nick and pulls him close. Their legs tangle together as they snuggle close. Monroe reaches down and pulls up the quilt.

“Still think I can’t handle your wimpy Pilates?”

“Not a chance.”


End file.
